World is Mine
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: US/UK oneshot


**Title:** World is Mine

**Pairing: **America/England

**Basis: **VOCALOID song World is Mine

Yet another day in the beautiful U S of A. Alfred couldn't be any happier, in his opinion. He did have something pulling at the back of his mind though. He hadn't seen Arthur in a long time. He decided to take a trip to Europe and see the Brit. He took a private jet to England and see Arthur. When he got to England, he was surprised to see Arthur hadn't stopped to meet him. Arthur was usually one to see him first thing whenever he went to Europe. No matter where, Arthur was there. Alfred took a cab to Arthur's house and rang the bell. Arthur came to the door, with a cup of tea in his hands. He was wide eyed and asked "When did you get here?"  
"Just an hour ago, I'm surprised you didn't meet me."  
"You didn't call."  
"Yes I did!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"A real hero calls!" Alfred said with a sigh. After a few moments of awkward silence, Arthur invited Alfred inside.

Not much had changed since Alfred was there last. In fact, it seemed a little cleaner. Did Arthur have too much time on his hands? He found a comfy chair and just flopped back into a sitting position on it. Arthur looked like he was going to die where he was standing when he did that. Alfred was being classic Alfred, but he wondered if Arthur liked that anymore. Then again, did Arthur ever like that at all? He bit his lip at the wide-eyed Arthur and stood up. He smelt something burning and pointed to the kitchen. Arthur snapped back into reality and yelled "My scones!" He quickly pulled out an oven mit and pulled out the slightly burnt scones. He picked one up, blew on it, and took a bite. "Wow, still good!" Alfred's eye twitched as he took out another scone and held it out to Alfred. "Try it." he said with a bright look.

Alfred had a bright idea. "How about we go out to eat!" he said with his trademark grin. Arthur sighed and looked at his scones. He decided to go, but he brought money just in case his american friend wouldn't pay. He usually was good about that. Arthur told him to wait outside and so Alfred did. Soon, Arthur came out in a red plaid tie, white collared shirt, and green sweatervest. Alfred smiled and asked "New tie?" Arthur raised his giant eyebrow at Alfred noticing something so small and insignifigant. He then thought nothing of it and guessed Alfred just got lucky on that one. But then again, luck was usually on Alfred's side.

They went to a local cafe where they served burgers and "chips". Alfred still prefered to call them fries. He almost had an argument with the waiter about the whole chips or fries deal, but soon dropped it since it was embarassing Arthur. "You shouldn't have argued."  
"But I at least did drop it." Alfred said with a scoff. Arthur thought for a moment. Normally, Alfred could go on an argument for hours if he wanted to. But he didn't. Arthur wasn't as hungry as he thought he was when his food came. Alfred was, though. But that was to be expected, wasn't it? He started talking with his mouth full about the latest news he had heard about whatever before swallowing and asking "Get it?" Arthur shook his head and flicked his nose. "I thought I taught you manners!" he hissed. After the lunch and everything was payed for, Alfred wanted to drive them somewhere. Arthur reminded him of the road, but Alfred knew better. He had driven these streets before. But that didn't reinforce the faith he wanted to install in Arthur when he went in the passenger's seat rather than the driver's. Arthur just couldn't help but sigh and shake his head.

Once Alfred had corrected himself and driven himself down the many roads of London, they came to an open field. Arthur was surprised by this. Alfred turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car. He ran into the field, and ran around like a small child as Arthur came out of the car. He had to admit that Alfred was kinda cute in that regard of being like a small child. Alfred then tripped in his running and fell flat on his face. He rolled over and started laughing. Arthur found himself blushing. Alfred smiled and stood up. "You should enjoy yourself more. It's more fun that way!" he said with a toothy grin. Arthur sighed and smiled a weak smile.

"Alfred, I don't know if--" he stated before Alfred tackled him. He soon stood up and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, you wanker! This means war!" Arthur said as he then proceeded to run after Alfred. After two hours, they were out of breath and ready to return to Arthur's house. Arthur drove this time, and they arrived in no time flat since there was no traffic. Alfred jumped out of the car first. Arthur then walked out of the car and as he was about to say something as he walked, Alfred had his arms around him as a car zoomed by. "You almost got hit by a car, you should be more careful." he said as he looked away with a slight blush. _No._ Arthur thought. _This is more dangerous._

As they walked up to the door, Arthur swung his arms around Alfred. Alfred was surprised about this. As they looked at each other, blue to green, they slowly leaned together, getting closer... They kissed a simple kiss. One that was just getting to know their partner. They pulled away with red faces before laughing and smiling.


End file.
